ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Stories of Total Drama
Stories of Total Drama is a spinoff of the Total Drama series that features each competitor/host about his/her life just before competing in the season, with Christian Potenza as the announcer. The series will premiere in 2019. Season 1 (26 episodes) #Ezekiel's Story: As the series starts, we take a look at the life of Ezekiel, years before he remains in his feral state, and living in Montreal with his family. #Eva's Story: A story on how Eva attends high school in Alberta, how she's stronger than other students, and how she can't control her temper when a millionaire bully steals lunch money from her. #Noah's Story: This story shows Noah that his mom grounds him for not participating at P.E., sleeping in class, getting an F in tests, and, even worse, getting his homework eaten by a stray dog. #Justin's Story: A story of how Justin living in Hawaii for his life is told. #Katie and Sadie's Story: Today's story shows us that Katie and Sadie has become best friends since when one moved to Toronto next to another when they were younger. #Tyler's Story: A story focuses on Tyler's life and why he sucks on sports and fears chickens. #Cody's Story: We take a look at Cody and his life at home and his hometown with his family. #Beth's Story: The story shows Beth and how she got her braces and how she met her boyfriend Brady before competing in Total Drama Island. #Courtney's Story: This story focuses on our bossy prep Courtney who wants to earn money and play the violin for most of her life. #Harold's Story: Our story focuses on Harold who lives with his parents and attends school on music and computers. #Trent's Story: We catch a glimpse of our guitar-player Trent who spends his life at home. #Bridgette's Story: The story shows everyone's favorite surfer girl Bridgette who spends her life at home in British Columbia, why she's feared of being alone in the woods, why she doesn't like skunks, and why her friend is her mother. #Lindsay's Story: Our story shows dumb blond princess Lindsay and how she gets along with her family at home and why she always forgets everyone. #D.J.' Story: This story focuses on Devon Joseph (D.J) who cooks, loves animals (especially Bunny), and gets orders from his mama. #Izzy's Story: A story of psycho girl Izzy and her life at her house and at school is focused. #Geoff's Story: This story shows happy-go-lucky guy Geoff spends his time with his parents and skateboards for most of his life. #LeShawna's Story: Today's story focuses on the attitude girl LeShawna and her life at home and at school with her friend Jasmine. #Duncan's Story: Our story focuses on punk boy Duncan and his life with his family at home. #Heather' Story: We take a look at the queen of mean, Heather, who lives with her family at home, when she's held victim by her brother Damien and her sister Carrie, who always get their revenge on her. #Gwen's Story: This story focuses on the loner Goth girl, Gwen, who lives with her mother and her brother at home, moments after her father has separated them. #Owen's Story: A story shows Total Drama Island's winner Owen who lives with his overweight parents at home and sometimes farts a lot. #Alejandro's Story: The story focuses in the villain of "Total Drama World Tour", Alejandro, who lives in Mexico with his parents and is sometimes feared of his brother Jose. #Sierra's Story: A story of Total Drama fan and Cody's love interest Sierra and her life at home and school is told. #Blaineley's Story: We look at co-host Blaineley on "Celebrity Manhunt" with Josh before inexplicably replacing Bridgette as co-host on "Total Drama World Tour Aftermath". #Chef Hatchet's Story: We see how Chef gets his job before his antagonistic career with Chris on "Total Drama". #Chris MacLean's Story: The story focuses on the host of "Total Drama" and his chronological history of why he was born in Newfoundland in 1978, he had his cooking show that lasted the first episode sadly, he was a member of the boy band...ahhh, forget it. Season 2 Part 1 (13 episodes) #Staci's Story: Our story focuses on the compulsive liar Staci who lives at home for her life. #Dakota's Story: This story shows fame-monger Dakota who wants to become famous on TV before staying at Camp Wawanakwa, becoming an intern after being originally eliminated, and turning into a giant mutated monster when she stays later in the mine than the designated time. #B's Story: Our story on mostly silent guy B's life at home is being focused. #Dawn's Story: A show focuses on moonchild Dawn and her life at home and in nature. #Sam's Story: We look at video-gamer Sam in his life at home...and how he imagines real life as video game levels! #Brick's Story: A story on how Brick went into military has been told. #Anne Maria's Story: This story shows how Anne-Maria wants to be famous, even though she's not a good singer. #Mike's Story: We look at the multiple-personality disorder boy named Mike, who acts like old man Chester, tough guy Vito, Russian gymnast Svetlana, explorer Manitoba Smith, and bad guy Mal. #Jo's Story: Our story focuses on tough lady Jo in her life at home and at the gym. #Scott's Story: The story shows the season's antagonistic Scott on his farm for his life. #Zoey's Story: We look at the indie girl Zoey in her home before going to Total Drama. #Lightning's Story: Our story on how tough, brawny Lightning wanted to be famous before going to Total Drama is focused. #Cameron's Story: The story focuses on the wide-eyed bubble boy named Cameron, the winner of Total Drama Revenge of the Island, and how he becomes famous, sort of. Season 2 Part 2 (13 episodes) #Beardo's Story: We visit human soundboard Beardo's house and focus him about his shy life at home and how he made noises. #Leonard's Story: The story shows LARP (live-action role-player) Leonard and how he was dressed as a wizard and believed he has magic powers. #Rodney's Story: Our story on a cute and handsome muscular farm-boy named Rodney and his life on the farm is focused. #Amy and Samey's Story: This episode looks at cheerleader twins Amy (the mean one) and Samey (the friendly one) and shows us why they dislike each other. #Ella's Story: We focus on how Princess impressionist Ella's singing attracts animals and annoys neighbors, and why she was banned from the mall due to her singing. #Topher's Story: The story shows how Chris wannabe Topher wants to be on Total Drama while spending his life at home with Chef, his cat. #Dave's Story: A story on normal guy Dave is told. #Max's Story: We look at evil-doer Max and how he hates whatever everyone loves. #Scarlett's Story: Our story focuses on one of the main antagonists, Scarlett, about her life at home and how she's very talkative...before her evil side is revealed. #Jasmine's Story: The episode focuses on outback survivalist Jasmine (the tallest-known contestant) and the reason she was born and raised in Australia. #Sugar's Story: We show Southern-accented prom queen and main antagonist Sugar, who always wants to be a queen and sometimes passes gas. #Sky's Story: The story focuses on athletic girl Sky and shows how she's into athletic skills and how she understands the English meaning of the Cree language. #Shawn's Story: This episode looks at zombie survivor Shawn and how he avoids the undead if there is a zombie outbreak throughout the whole planet. Season 3 (18 episodes) #Tammy's Story: Today we show how Tammy becomes an LARPer as she joins Leonard and try to make magic. #Gerry and Pete's Story: Here, we see retired middle-aged tennis rivals Gerry and Pete and how they rival against each other. #Mary and Ellody's Story: In today's episode, high school geniuses Mary and Ellody try to make good grades and be given A's after passing school projects. #Laurie and Miles' Story: Our story shows vegan hippies Laurie and Miles trying to conserve nature by saving animals. #Tom and Jen's Story: Today's story shows how Tom and Jen become bloggers for their new fashion statements. #Kelly and Taylor's Story: Here, the story focuses on mother Kelly and her daughter Taylor and how they get along with each other. #Mickey and Jay's Story: We find out about two adversity twins Mickey and Jay, and why they are always plagued by allergies, phobias, accidents, disorders, and ailments. #Chet and Lorenzo's Story: In this story, two stepbrothers Chet and Lorenzo get into a serious argument when their stepparents force them to control themselves. #Rock and Spud's Story: Today we take a look at the rock dudes Rock and Spud and how they play rock music together. #Dwayne and Junior's Story: Here, we see father and son Dwayne and Dwayne Jr. (or Junior), and how life began when Dwayne's wife and Junior's mom has passed away! #Ennui and Crimson's Story: Right now we take a look at the goths Ennui and Crimson, and how their life began when they are dating…even being ungothed. #Ryan and Stephanie's Story: Our story focuses on the dater haters Stephanie and Ryan and how they date (and even hate) each other. #Carrie and Devin's Story: Today, the episode focuses on best friends Carrie and Devin and how they like each other. #Kitty and Emma's Story: In today's story, teen sisters Emma and Kitty like to share their selfies on their phones and to have fun at home. #Jacques and Josee's Story: Right now, we take a look at TDRR first season's main antagonists Jacques and Josee, the ice dancers, and how they perform their ice-dancing techniques for most of their life. #Macarthur and Sanders' Story: Our story shows the season's heroes, police cadets MacArthur and Sanders, and how they train at police academy. #Brody's Story: Today we show how Brody became a surfer dude for the first time, just before becoming a friend of another surfer dude Geoff. #Don's Story: And so at last, we look at the Ridonculous Race's host Donovan (Don for short) and how he first got his job as the host of the show. Voices *Emilie Claire Barlow as Courtney, Laurie, and Ellody *Lilly Bartlam as Gwen (as a young girl) *Cle Bennett as B, Beardo, Chef Hatchet, D.J., D.J.'s Mom, and Leonard *Zachary Bennett as Shawn *Katie Bergin as Jasmine *Carleigh Beverley as Dakota *Ashley Botting as Jen *Nicki Burke as Stephanie and Tammy *Carla Collins as Blaineley *Julie Chantrey as Eva *Jon Cor as Brick *Neil Crone as Dwayne *Katie Crown as Izzy *Stacey DePass as Emma and Crimson *Daniel DeSanto as Dave *Carlos Diaz as Lorenzo and Rock *Cory Doran as Mike *Bruce Dow as Max *Kevin Duhaney as Cameron *Novie Edwards as LeShawna *Laurie Elliot as Jo *Megan Fahlenbock as Gwen *Kristin Fairlie as Bridgette and Carrie *Kristi Friday as Scarlett *Darren Frost as Chet *Sarah Gadon as Beth *Jeff Geddis as Devin and Tom *Katie Griffin as Duncan’s Mom, Miles, and Mary *Carter Hayden as Noah, Ennui, and Spud *Alex House as Alejandro *David Huband as Gerry *Christopher Jacot as Topher *Athena Karkanis as Anne Maria *Lauren Lipson as Sadie and Owen's Mom *Julie Lumieux as Heather's Mom, Kelly, and Josee *Roman Lutterotti as Junior *Barbara Mamabolo as Zoey *Bryn McAuley as Amy, Samey, and Taylor *Scott McCord as Owen, Trent, Jacques, and Brody *Terry McGurrin as Don *Caitlynne Medrek as Dawn *Stephanie Anne Mills as Katie, Lindsay, and Kitty *Joseph Motiki as Ryan *Sunday Muse as Ella *Drew Nelson as Duncan *Annick Obonsawin as Sierra *Peter Oldring as Cody, Ezekiel, and Tyler *Ashley Peters as Staci *Dan Petronijevic as Geoff *Sarah Podemski as Sky *Christian Potenza as the Announcer/Chris MacLean *Adam Reid as Justin *Ian Ronningen as Rodney *Evany Rosen as MacArthur *Tyrone Savage as Lightning *Lyon Smith as Duncan’s Dad, Mickey, and Jay *Nicole Stamp as Sanders *Joey Steinbeck as Harold and Sam *Adrian Truss as Pete *James Wallis as Scott *Wyatt White as Cody (as a young boy) *Rachel Wilson as Heather *Rochelle Wilson as Sugar Category:Total Drama Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:Cartoon Network Category:3 New Yaks TV